barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
2011
Major Events *January 4 - ''Musical Zoo'' is released to stores. *February 8 - ''Shapes and Colors All Around'' is released to stores. *February 13-16 - New Barney products are featured at the New York Toy Fair by Russ/Applause. *March 15 - Mother Goose Collection, a re-release of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, is released to stores. *March 21 - Sprout adds Season 10 episodes. *March 27 - The Portuguese version of [[Barney's Colorful World!|''Barney's Colorful World!]] performs in Brazil. *The soundtrack, [[Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording|''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording]] was only released to the live show. *March 31: Riff appears on The Sunny Side Up Show. *April 5: The DVD 3-pack, Play Date Pack is released to stores. *May 17 - [[I Can Do It!|''I Can Do It!]] is released to stores. *July 12 - [[1-2-3 Learn|''1-2-3 Learn]] is released to stores. *August - Season 1-6 episodes removed on Sprout. *September 2 - ''Barney's Space Adventures'' performs at Palais des Congres (Dbaye). *September 13 - Big World Adventure is released to stores. *October - Sprout adds Seasons 11-12 episodes. *October 11 - ''A Very Merry Christmas'' is released to stores. *October 18: The DVD 3-pack, Holiday Favorites is released to stores. *November 24 - Barney, along with other preschool characters returned at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 11 - [[Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!|''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!]] ends it's tour at the SRC Arena in Syracuse, New York. New Barney Songs Wherethewindtakesus.jpg|Where The Wind Takes Us|link=Where The Wind Takes Us Cast & Crew '''Cast ' * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson, Antwaun Steele and Miguel Franklin) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux, Jonathan Kim and Alyssa Williams) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jerad Harris and Alison Warchol) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Denise Mason and Sarah Cook) * Maddie (Jaden Roberts) * Travis (Brenden Stanton) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Emma (Deborah Cole) * Claire (Clara Blankenship) * Jade (Campbell Williams) * Ensemble - Nick Nunez, Megan Godin, Madison Turner and Michael Luongo 'Crew ' Executive Producers * Karen Barnes Editors * Laura Cargile * Shaun Gish * Amy Polk Writers * Charlotte Spivey * Carter Crocker * Karl Geurs * Debbie Boyle Perry * Hannah Hall * Edward L. Rose * Fred Holmes (Series Writer) * Halim Jabbour (Series Writer) * Elizabeth Jaynes (Series Writer) * Michael Anthony Steele (Series Writer) * Dean Stefan (Series Writer) * Mark Valenti (Series Writer) Directors * Fred Holmes * Steven Feldman * Jim Rowley * Brian Mack (also Associate Director) * Larry Allen (Associate Director) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Associate Director) * Doug Silver (Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Nicole Hill-Clark (Performance Director) * Lindy Heath Cabe (Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Series Performance Director) * Doug Miler (Series Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Series Performance Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Producers * Julie Hutchings Phillips * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Halim Jabbur (Associate Producer) * Jan Perry (Associate Producer) * Charlotte Spivey (Series Producer) * Linda Dippel (Segment Producer) Managers * Linda Houston (Production Manager) * Steven McAfee (Production Manager) * Nancy Williams (Production Manager) * Claire Peberdy (Series Production Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * Doug Silver (Stage Manager) * James Johnson (Manager of Studio Operations) * Janet Rene Gershenfeld (Costume Shop Manager) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Randi Rogers (Makeup Designer) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup Designer) Coordinators * Kina Bale (Casting/Talent Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Regan Adair (Extras Coordinator) * George Selestino (Production Coordinator) * Shauna Reed (Production Coordinator for HIT) * Elizabeth Dial (Script Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art/Wardrobe Coordinator) Developers * Lori Wendt (Content Developer) Engineers * James Johnson (Chief Engineer) * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Patrick N. Sellers (Pre-Recording Engineer) * Angela Johnson (Pre-Recording Engineer) Operators * Shau Gish (Videotape Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Will Cotton (Camera Operator) * Eric Fleetwood (Camera Operator) * Bryan Harbert (Camera Operator) * George Niedson (Camera Operator) * Michael Penn Smith (Camera Operator) * Justin Seyb (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Jay Hamlin (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) * Ricky Long (Lighting Board Operator) Supervisors * Elizabeth Dail (Script Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Series Script Supervisor) * Dan Fitzner (Script Supervisor) * Janet Bush (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Joyce Danielson (On Set Supervisor) * Tonya Leonard (On Set Supervisor) * Debi Spear (On Set Supervisor) * Vickie Sterling (Post Production Supervisor) * Christine Lanning (Child Supervisor) * Ruthy Horak (Child Supervisor) * Hilary Kinzler (Child Supervisor) Mixers * Brad Harper (Production Sound Mixer) * David Rosenblad (Production Sound Mixer) Electricians * Hal Duncan (also Master Electrician) * Ricky Long (Master Electrician) * Eric Meisner * Turner Phillips * Daniel Williams Grips * Eric Meisner * Turner Phillips * Brian Cwiakala * Hal Duncan * Daniel Williams Builders * Steve Ochoa (Props Builder) * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Shoppers * Steve Ochoa (Props Shopper) * Melissa James (Set Shopper) * Jessica Simone (Art Department Shopper) * Tonya Leonard (On Set Shopper) * Lyle Huchton Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) Painters * Cathey Miller (Scenic Painter) Swing Crew * Jonathan Beall Decorators * David Lott (Set Decorator) Dressers * Melissa James (Set Dresser) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Cutters * Sheila Lee * Matthew Nunn Drapers * Sheila Lee * Matthew Nunn Stitchers/Seamstresses * Sheila Lee * Margaret Foster * Brooke Wilkerson Technicians * Phillip Yonkos (Character Technician) Wranglers * Phillip Yonkos (Character Wrangler) * Margaret Foster Stickney (Lead Character Wrangler) * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Lead Wrangler) * Josh Martin (Character Lead Wrangler) * James Foster (Character Wrangler) * Kelly Shea (Character Wrangler) * Mia Elvington Effects * Vickie Sterling (Special Effects) * Amy Polk (Special Effects) * Alan Elson (Prop Effects) Colorists * Shaun Gish * John Fulton Audio * Patrick N. Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey B. Stinson (Post Production Audio) Digitizers * John Coleman Teachers * Dolores Godinez Lead Men * Adrian Ankersheil Accountants * Cory Beall (Senior Production Accountant) * Bill Norrett (Payroll Accountant) Paramedics * Josh Abla Foremen * Dan Fitzner (Construction Foreman) Carpenters * Jonathan Beall Choreographer * Doug Miller Property Master * Tim Thomaston Assistants * Kristen Hardin (Office Production Assistants) * Jessica Sherrel (Office Production Assistants) * Lucas Lorenzana (Office Production Assistant) * Tyler Stanley (Office Production Assistant) * Andrew Newton (Camera PA) * Matt Aines (Camera PA) * John Beifuss (Camera PA) * Patrick Dwyer (Audio Assistant) * Kirk Edwards (Audio Assistant) * Lesa Foust (Audio Assistant) * Greg Beutel (Assistant Property Master) * Lyle Huchton (Design Assistant) * Ian Sellers (Series Post Production Audio Assistant) Category:Timeline